Just a Number
by lilstoney
Summary: Bella is an orphan at seventeen. Her mother died giving birth to her and Charlie passes away. She has no biological family left and Billy Black becomes her guardian. However, things are already set into motion that will change Bella's life forever. Semi-AU loosely based around New Moon and Eclipse. Rated M for violence and eventual lemons.
1. The Small Things

**Author Note: **Hey Everyone, this is my first twilight fanfic. I used to have another account on here but I forgot my password and I can't remember my password to my e-mail that my account was registered with either (the account is 9 years old). I have previously written Phantom of the Opera, ER and Mediator Series fanfics. I had a hard time trying to write Edward/Bella pairing and this is what came out one day.

I have changed the characters ages due to plot of the story. I have also changed the order in which certain things happened. Bella already knows about the wolves, Edward is already gone sort of thing. There is one thing though that I must make clear right now. There will be nothing "under age" in this fic. Though Bella will be a minor in the beginning she will be 18 eventually and nothing will happen until then.

Also, Sam is 10 years Bella's senior. There is a reason for this and I would appreciate it if you gave the idea a chance before knocking it. I know I am taking a risk with that but I feel it will be a good idea for the story itself.

Oh and Billy is not in a wheelchair, there is also a reason for that too lol

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my own ideas, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just play with them!

**Summary: **Bella is an orphan at seventeen. Her mother died giving birth to her and Charlie passes away. She has no biological family left and Billy Black becomes her guardian. However, things are already set into motion that will change Bella's life forever.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Small Things**

I sat on the front porch steps of what was soon to be my abandon home, waiting to be picked up by Billy Black, Charlie's life-long best friend and now my legal guardian for the next year. I never thought at seventeen I would be an orphan. It's only something you hear or read about happening to others, not you.

My mother had passed giving birth to me, leaving my Dad Charlie to raise me. He didn't know the first thing about pony-tails or how to dress a girl but he did try his hardest. Charlie never remarried and it was just us two these last seventeen years. I never thought I would lose him…but I did.

I heard the old familiar rumble of Billy's truck come up the road. It took him 3 days to convince me I needed to leave the house; I just wanted to hold on to Charlie's memory a little longer before I had to leave it behind for a year. He had left me the house, but because I was only seventeen I couldn't legally live on my own. I tucked my hair behind my ears and stood up, slowly making my way down the path to the drive way. I wondered what it'd be like living with Billy and Jacob. I had no idea where I'd be sleeping. Their house was tiny, five rooms – kitchen, living room, bathroom and two small bed rooms and they were constantly bumping into each other.

"Hey Bella," Billy said putting the truck in park.

"Hey…" I said quietly as I put my suitcase in the bed of his truck. I sold mine when I found out I'd be living on the rez and attending their schools.

"Everything locked up?" he asked me as I climbed into the truck. The truck smelled like cigars, just like Billy… just like Charlie. I swallowed over the lump in my throat and tried to find the words to answer him.

"Yeah…" I wasn't much for conversation these days. Inside of a year I lost the love of my life and my father. I didn't understand why I had been dealt this hand. I lost my mother at birth, wasn't that enough knowing I caused her death?

"I wanted to talk to you about an idea I have…" He started as we got going down the road. I nodded and continued looking out the window, the less I had to talk the better.

"You know that my house is on the small side. There is a boy that lives just down the road from me, Sam Uley, he has a large home and offered you a room if you'd like. You'd have your own bathroom connected to your bed room too. You're more than welcome to stay with myself and Jacob if you want, the choice is yours Bella." He finished. He silently awaited my response, which I wasn't sure what to say to that.

I had met Sam Uley a few times. As far as I knew he hated me, he hated Edward mostly but I knew he hated me for even dating the guy. Edward was their enemy, he was a vampire, and Sam was a werewolf. It did confuse me though, why would he offer ME a room, ME of all people.

"He's twenty-seven, that's not a kid." I stated. Billy chuckled a little, looking over at me.

"Bella, he's a good guy. Very respectful and you two will benefit from each other's company. He lost his Mom a couple years back, I think you two could find some common ground." That was what I loved about Billy. He could always find the positive in a negative situation.

"Does he know it's me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, he does. He told me to bring you buy so he could show you around, see if you would like it." Billy said matter-of-factly, as we began turning onto the road leading to the rez.

I silently wondered if Billy was suggesting this just because Jacob had just imprinted on one of his classmates. Jacob was not happy about the imprint in the beginning; he and I had been spending time together for about six months when it happened. After that he kept his distance and I rarely, if ever, heard from him. It wasn't long after that I felt that old familiar hole in my heart open up again and began to break down all over again. I could almost guarantee that Billy knew I had fallen for Jacob.

"What do you say we take a ride by Sam's?" He asked me. I knew deep down though that it'd be better if I stayed with Sam, hostility remaining or not.

"Sure…" I agreed. "I think we both know its not just a ride by…" I offered.

Billy just shot me a glance, almost as if he was saying he was sorry. I knew he was doing it for both my sake and Jacob, whom I'm assuming my presence would upset. He hadn't even bothered trying to talk to me since Charlies passing.

A few minutes later we came up on the log cabin. It was gorgeous. The perfectly stained log cabin was surrounded by huge trees and sat just feet from the shore of an ocean cove. It also had a large open farmer's porch that wrapped around the cabin.

Sam was outside stacking wood into a neat pile next to the steps and along the front porch. He waved as we pulled up and, as always, he was shirtless. He wiped his brow with the back of his forearm and took a swig of water. Jacob looked like a miniature version of him, all of the pack did, it was like they were little clones of Sam. None of them could match him in height and he stood at least a foot over me.

"Hey Sam" Billy said getting out of the truck. I slowly followed. I wonder what he would be like towards me, would he be mean just because or would he be nice? He didn't strike me as the type that would sugar coat anything.

"Billy," Sam nodded as Billy headed to the back of his truck to grab my suitcase. Sam took another swig of water, it only took a moment for his eyes to land on me. I could feel them on me, even though I wasn't looking up at him. I didn't want to look him in the eye. I knew he felt that I was responsible for a lot of turmoil caused by my association with the Cullens. I also knew he felt pity for me because of what happened with Jacob.

"Welcome Bella," Sam said, his tone was warm and inviting. _Wow, that's a first_. I slowly began to look up from shoes. His legs were firmly toned and sculpted, his abs were rock hard, hell his whole body was perfect. There was nothing boyish about Sam at all. I guess Billy just refers to him as a kid because it doesn't make him feel so old.

The second our eyes met I felt a warm rush flood my body, enough that I let out a small gasp at the feeling. Sam's expression was hard to read, though I do think the term stunned would serve well. I felt alive suddenly, for the first time in days since Charlie's passing.

"Shit." Billy muttered coming back from his truck with my suitcase. He had witnessed the exchange between us. I'm sure it must have looked a little strange, me randomly gasping and Sam looking like a deer in headlights.

"What?" I asked curiously. I felt my heart leap in my chest when I stole another glance at Sam; he looked a little more at ease but still looked unnerved.

"Nothing, he just tripped." Sam answered. I accepted that answer, not because I wanted to but because I felt I had too. That was the thing about Sam; he was the Alpha of the pack. He was also extremely Dominant and submissive fit nowhere in his description.

I looked at Billy; he looked like he wanted to say something but was holding his tongue. I wanted to know what he was going to say or at least what he was going to offer for an explanation as to why he cursed.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." He wasn't even going to show me around. Great. He started up the porch steps and led us into the house. The outside of the house didn't even begin to do justice for the inside of the cabin. Everything was perfectly stained. It was a man's house, though his taste wasn't half bad.

Sam led us upstairs to a bed room far down the hall. It was a decent size; the bed had been freshly made with basic white linens. There was a small dresser, night stand and window seat overlooking the view to the cove.

"I know its not much, but I figure you can do your girl thing in here." He said awkwardly.

"Girl thing?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I walked over to the bay window.

"Whatever, dinner will be in an hour, make yourself at home. I'll see you at 6:00 in the kitchen." If Sam Uley thought he was going to spend the next year ordering me around he was sadly mistaken.

"I gotta get going. Thank you Sam for helping us out." He shook his hand. I never understood why guys do that, the hand shake thing, it was weird. Billy stepped over to me and gave me a bear hug. I heard Sam leave the room, he was probably trying to give us privacy.

"He's always with you Bella, remember that." He said to me in a low voice

"I know…" I smiled back at him.

"Good. I'll see you soon." He said leaving the room.

I looked around at my surroundings. So this was going to be 'home' for the next year. I looked around; outside all of the windows you could see the ocean. I bet it's beautiful a sunrise or sunset. Charlie always taught me to appreciate the small things in life, the things people take for granted he said, they always hold the most beauty.

I started to unpack my suitcase immediately. That was one of my quirks. I had to be organized almost constantly. It made things flow smoother and I didn't want Sam to think I was a slob. It felt weird putting away my things in a different room, different house. It reminded me that Charlie really was gone. I tried not to think anymore of him while I finished unpacking.

I changed into more comfortable clothing and went to the bathroom to wash up before heading down to the kitchen. I realized that I was once again caring about what Sam thought of me. Why should I care? I have enough to worry about; I didn't need to worry about Sam and what he thought of me. I was still nervous though about the impending talk Sam and I would be having over dinner. I worried that he maybe was putting on an act for Billy's sake and was going to be a jerk after he left.

I looked over at the tiny alarm clock 5:21 PM it read. I laid across the bed. I loved the smell of clean linen. It brought back child-hood memories of Charlie trying to be domestic, our whole house had an over bearing smell of the scent "clean linen" after one of Charlie's officers told him he read it in his wife's magazine that kids love that smell. To this day I have never found proof of that but I did find out it was one of my mom's favorite smells when she was alive.

I closed my eyes just for a moment… but I was already gone.

* * *

**I hope you like it thus far! Please review! =)**


	2. Scars

**Author Note: **I am still a bit rusty on my writing. I am going to upload a re-edited version of chapter one soon. The edited copy I thought I had uploaded, actually never saved. So for the most part the chapter is grammatically correct, but there are a few things I do need to fix. If there is any input in regards to the story I am open to all suggestions.

I will try to update at least twice a week if there are enough people interested (don't worry I'm not one of those people that needs x amount of reviews to update). I will update at least once a week though, that I can say for sure.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own ideas I incorporate. The characters and original plot belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just play with them.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Scars**

I woke up the next morning, tucked beneath the blankets. I could hear the waves lapping at the shore outside my window. I squinted my eyes open, immediately greeted by the rising sun. I glanced at the clock – 6:48 AM.

I damn near levitated out of the bed though moments later when Sam's deep voice spoke "Good Morning Bella" he said, taking a sip of coffee. How long had he been in here? Creeper.

"Hi…" my voice was small, it had the old familiar morning-voice crackle.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked.

I took a moment to take in his presence. He was dressed in a dark green t-shirt and plaid lounge pants. His hair seemed a little more "messy" than usual. He took another sip of coffee and rested the mug against his thigh, keeping it upright with his index finger looped through the handle.

"You awake over there?" He asked waving his free hand, bringing me back to reality.

"So-sorry, I'm not really a morning person." I offered, quickly covering my mouth with the sheet. I had morning breath.

"I can see that." He stated bluntly, he almost sounded annoyed.

"I can see that about you too!" I pushed. If he wanted to be a dink then he was going to get the same attitude right back.

He shot me a glare. "Enough." His tone was deep and menacing. It was no secret Sam Uley had a short fuse. Actually it was no secret that the whole pack had a short fuse; Billy often said it was just a wolf thing. I don't even have enough fingers and toes to count all the times Jacob had stormed off after an argument.

"I'm gonna go start breakfast, eggs and bacon ok with you?" he asked me, his tone was softer. I swear his mood swings were worse than_ Edward_.

"Sure," I replied. I wanted to go back to sleep. I hadn't slept in three days, the last twelve hours were nothing.

"I want you to shower, get dressed and make your bed before you come down." He said as he walked out the door.

What. The. Fuck.

I am not going to do this for the next year.

I rolled over and pulled a pillow over my head to shield the sunlight. Before long I was out cold again. Blissfully unaware I would be in for a very rude awakening shortly.

* * *

This time when I woke it was not slow. It was fast, hard and painful. Some rock band blasted through the entire cabin. The walls were practically vibrating. I however, was on the floor, flipping out of the bed, startled and found myself face to face with carpet.

"Good, you're awake now." Sam stated. He seemed more awake and energized than before. I grumbled, slowly peeling myself from the floor. A minute later the music was off and Sam returned. I still hadn't moved from leaning against the bed. I looked up at him slowly, he had a smirk splayed across his face. I glared at him. One would think he'd understand I've had a rough week and barely slept. He should know what it's like, him of all people.

His eyes carefully studied me, before staring at a spot on my side. His brow furrowed as he stepped forward to get a closer look.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing at my side. I looked down to see my shirt had hiked up from being wrapped up in the blanket, exposing my marred flesh I had carefully hidden beneath my clothes for so long.

"Nothing." I shoved my shirt down and stood up quickly, attempting to get to the bathroom before Sam could ask me anymore questions.

I had made it as far as the bathroom and tried to shut the door but he caught it with his hand and I was no match for his strength. He pushed his way inside the bathroom, grabbing my shirt and pulling it up to reveal four unsightly, deep, purple scars that wrapped around from my back and to my front, just stopping beside my navel.

"That doesn't look like nothing. When did he do this?" Sam was referring to Jacob. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the only thing that could have made those types of scars would be a wolf, a very large wolf.

"A long time ago. It's fine. It happened and it's over with. I forgave him." I quipped. Yanking my shirt back down.

"It's not fine Bella. How did it happen?" He pressed. I wondered if I just stuck my tongue out at him and flipped him off if he'd take the hint and go away. I clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"Sam, I am grateful you have given me a place to stay during this time. I don't know how to put this, but I don't need a father right now, I need a friend and I get that we're on different levels because you're older but I just really need a friend more than anything right now." I even surprised myself there, not really knowing where that came from. It was the most I'd ever spoken to him in one sitting.

"You're right and I'm sorry but I still would like to know how that happened, when you're ready of course." He replied, his tone let me know he had calmed down a little.

"Thank you Sam." I smiled weakly.

"Wash up and get some hiking clothes on. We're going hiking today." He stated.

"But what about school?" I asked. I had already missed a few days, I really didn't want to fall behind though.

"This is class for today." Sam replied.

"What?"

"Billy didn't tell you? I'm home schooling you. The curriculum here is different from what you're used to so we thought that it would be unfair to put you into a completely different environment. Besides, this will give you time to heal without the pressures of the outside world." It was weird hearing him talk. Our encounters in the past were nothing more that mere warnings and threats. I didn't expect him to be kind to me, yet here he was opening up his home and altering his life to accommodate me.

"Alright…" I must have looked a little puzzled.

"Is that OK with you?" He asked. Since when did Sam start caring about what I wanted?

"It's fine," My voice was small again "Thank you for doing this Sam, I appreciate it." I smiled slightly.

"You're very welcome Bella. I'm not as much of an asshole as you think I am, you know?" It was like he had been digging around inside my head.

"I don't think you're an asshole" Although that was not entirely true. Oops.

"Bella, come on now." He gave me a look "In this case you never know the big-bad-wolf may turn out to be a big, cuddly teddy bear" He smiled, knowing it would pull a disbelieving laugh from me.

"Get ready, I'll see you in a few." He scruffed up my hair before nearly sprinting away.

He needs to get his moods in check. I however, was in dire need of a long hot bath. The cool September air had filled my bedroom and bathroom causing me to shiver.

I turned on the faucets an waited patiently for the water to fill and warm. I gingerly dipped my toes in the tub, testing the water.

Perfect.

I slipped inside the large claw foot tub, letting the water and bubbles engulf me. I rested my head against a small towel on the back of the tub. I stared at the ceiling, trying not to think but to relax.

It didn't work.

I held up my wrist, carefully studying the bite-wound scar from James years ago. I hated having fair skin. Every scar turned purple and never seemed to fade. Giving the appearance that they were fresh wounds and they served as a reminder, every day.

I slid my hand down my side, tenderly touching the four healed but still very deep gashes. They felt like mini speed bumps. I felt the sharp twinge in my nose and my eyes began to well up.

Just how many blows can one person take? Especially a seventeen year old girl? How many?

I silently cried, but I couldn't hold back after a few minutes. It was like the flood gates let open. I let it all out, and I didn't even care if Sam heard my pain.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. Please review! =)


	3. Alpha

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I'm surprised I'm updating as quickly as I am. However, I am kind of on a roll and can't wait to share more of the story with you guys! This chapter is from Sam's POV so please let me know what you think! I know he potentially isn't exuding all of his character's qualities but that will change in future chapters with his POV.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own ideas I incorporate. The characters and original plot belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just play with them.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** **Alpha**

**Sam POV**

I sighed to myself as I made my way down the stairs. _What had I gotten myself into?_ It's not that I didn't care for her, but what she has been through hurt me to my very core. No one should ever have to endure that much pain in a lifetime, let alone just seventeen years.

I grabbed the casserole dish I had prepared the night before from the fridge and popped it in the oven. Breakfast Casserole, one of my mom's favorite dishes. She would make home-made croissant dough and line the bottom of the dish, she would add a small layer of her homemade cheese sauce, followed by generous helpings of bacon, eggs, ham and cheese. It was comfort food and I had a feeling Bella would like this.

The oven clock read 8:28 AM, they should be here soon. I stepped outside on the porch and waited for the pack to show up for their daily assignments. Most days I would meet them in the field but I wanted to keep my thoughts to myself for now.

Paul was the first to show.

"Hey, what gives man?" He asked, slightly irritated he had to go out of his way to come down here.

"I've been a little busy this morning," I offered but I knew there would be no argument.

"With what? That Swan girl?" Embry's tone had a sing-song tone to it. I shot him a look, his smirk disappeared and he remained quiet until Jared and Jacob showed up.

"First thing is first. Clearly we have a new resident here. You are to treat her as if she were your own flesh and blood and protect her as such. You are to treat her with kindness and respect. Do I make myself clear?" I wasn't really looking for an answer, but rather confirmation they understood the seriousness of my request.

Jacob was the first to speak "I don't get why we have to treat her as if she were our own flesh and blood. She's not." I knew that I would meet some resistance with Jacob on this. I also knew there was a lot more to the story than Bella was letting on and I would get to the bottom of it whether she wanted me to or not.

She is my imprint. It happened just as she started dating Cullen. Even though she didn't know it, I was always there watching and waiting to protect her if need be. That is after all, what an imprint is supposed to be to the imprint. They are there to guide them, love them, be a brother, protector, whatever the imprint needs, I become. It's involuntary really, and eventually things will develop beyond those stages. At times I felt like a perv, but I knew that I hadn't thought of her in that light and wouldn't until nature or legend deemed fit.

I had never locked eyes with Bella until last night when she came to stay. That one look brought almost brought me to my knees but for Bella's sake and Billy's I remained standing.

"Because I said so," I shot a look at Jacob.

"I want you three to do your usual patrols, Jacob come with me." Paul, Jared and Embry took off in their respective directions.

It had to be done now, he had to know before it got too far. I had hid my thoughts very well for the past couple of years. It took practice but I figured out that if I waited to phase for at least three hours, I could be selective about what the other members of the pack saw.

"Come, let's take a walk." I ordered. I knew Jacob hated taking orders from me. Based on a technicality he could have been the pack Alpha due to lineage. However, I was the first to phase and the Elders granted me the position of Alpha regardless of lineage and even when Jacob did phase the Elders still stuck to the original plan of my being Alpha. Needless to say he was not happy about that.

We travelled down a path that led to a larger part of La Push beach. The tide had gone out leaving us able to travel along the sand rather than the narrow path on the cliff that ran alongside it when it was full of water. We came to a stop and sat down on a large log that had washed up on the beach long ago.

"So what did you want to talk about Sam?" Jacob asked, his tone still had that attitude but I could tell he was trying to suppress it.

"I think you already know," I started "I think you've known for a long time." I folded my hands together, elbows resting on my knees. I looked out into the surf; it amazed me how life was like the ocean, constantly changing and turning. If anyone had asked me 5 years ago if I believed in phasing, imprinting and the like I would have laughed in their face.

"About Bella…" He said quietly. It wasn't really a question. I had known for a while that he knew deep down what had happened to me with her. It first became obvious when I wanted to start the man-hunt on the Cullen's when Edward started pursuing her. It frustrated me beyond belief that she went so willingly into his arms. But that's the thing about Imprints, depending on where they are in their life, they feel different things toward the person that imprinted on them. Bella wasn't in a stage of her life where she would be drawn to me just yet.

"It wasn't up to me Jacob. I tried to keep it from you only because I knew you were vulnerable." I sighed.

"I wasn't vulnerable!" Jacob snapped.

"Alright, well, look at it this way. I know I would be pretty pissed if my superior imprinted on the girl I loved. I don't expect you to be happy about it. But I do expect you to treat Bella as one of us now.

"I get it." He said, the snarky attitude had returned full force. "You think that by having a man to man talk with me that it will make it all OK? That you will be free and clear?" He stood up and began pacing the space of dry sand in front of us. The hot-headedness reared its ugly head. It was pack trait, that none of us cared for, except for Jacob. It gave him the set he needed, his adolescent years he had been the one to be picked on. This gave him a new power and he had control.

"Need I remind you Jacob of your place?" I snapped "You have an obligation to Abby as her imprint. I don't expect you to be happy about this but I do expect you, as your Alpha, to be respectful and kind towards Bella!" I was standing now, I towered over Jacob and he knew full well he was pushing the wrong buttons.

"That's so you Sam, pulling the 'Alpha' card. You and I both know that you were not destined to be the true Alpha of this pack. Someday I will be able to take that title back be it from over your dead body or by vote." He was smug. He thought that his words would threaten me? This is a prime example of why the Elders kept me as Alpha regardless of Jacob's birth right. They were Elders for a reason, and I knew for a fact that our 'magic' also affected them too. They could see what would be a potential threat to the safety of our kind and people and what they saw with Jacob? Well they wouldn't tell me in full but I knew enough to know that they saw him as a danger.

I stepped forward, mere inches from Jacobs face, our bodies barely touched but if either one of us moved an inch our chests would touch.

"I am telling your right now, Jacob, you step out of line one more time there will be consequences. Bella is my imprint and eventually she will be my wife when the time is right. Neither one of us are going anywhere, so I suggest you back off and follow my orders." My voice was low but angry. It got my point across. Jacob took a step backward, his angry expression softened, involuntary submission, a wolf thing. He remained quiet. I knew he wanted to verbally launch at me but the inner-wolf was holding him back.

"Go do your patrols." I ordered, running my fingers across the top of my head.

Jacob shot me another look and turned to walk away. The asshole in me had enough of his arrogance, and I decided I had been nice long enough.

"Jacob." I called loudly, the noise from the crashing waves had grown louder than earlier, the tide was coming back. He stopped and turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at me, his stance and expression seemed to say it all as if he were silently saying 'what do you want now?' he waited for what I had to say.

The sadistic prick in me brought a smirk to my lips "I know what you did to her. I will make you pay one day and you will never see it coming. " The expression on his face dropped again. The color visibly drained from his face, he knew he was fucked.

The pack could see each other's thoughts but I had a feeling that only the Alpha could provide what the pack saw from him. However, I had another feeling that based on that technicality Jacob could be just as selective about his thoughts as well, hence why I never saw what he did to her. The memory flooded me, the once vague memory became crystal clear. I remembered over hearing Billy Black saying Bella had fallen out of her living room bay window while she was cleaning, something about the wood had rotted away and she put too much pressure trying to get one of the side windows open and had fallen through the glass when the wood couldn't take the pressure.

"Just remember that Jacob." I smirked and began to head back to the house. I could feel Jacobs glare on me but I knew that I had rattled his cage and he did not like it at all. He never called after me and after a few moments I looked back to see had gone.

I came up the path to my home. My overly-sensitive hearing picked up on a faint whimper. I didn't sense any danger, so I assumed that Bella finally was having that one good cry. That cry we all go through when we lose the ones we love the most. Part of me wanted to go and comfort her but I could still hear the faucet in the bathroom running. I figured it'd be best to just let her be for now.

I poured myself another cup of coffee and sat down in the living room with the newspaper and waited. It killed me not to go and comfort my imprint but I knew it was the best for her to work it out herself. She didn't appear to be the type that wanted to be coddled or one to let others in right away. I knew that this was the imprint communicating or more so dictating my actions regarding Bella and I had to respect her wishes.

A short while later I heard her soft footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up from my newspaper. She looked a little better; the dark circles had faded slightly but still remained. Her eyes still had that sunken-in look and she was rail thin. I knew it would take time for her to heal but I would rather it be slow and steady than rushed.

"Breakfast is still baking in the oven. Do you feel better now that you've gotten washed up?" I asked thoughtfully. I knew she was still trying to comprehend why I was being so nice to her. I don't blame her though. I hadn't always been friendly towards her, especially around Cullen. I knew it was my inner-wolf reacting to what I couldn't have, hold, protect… at the time.

"Yeah…" She was quiet, but she smiled. It was warm and sweet. I wanted to just go an hug her but I knew that would be pushing it.

"Good, there is juice in the fridge if you want some," I offered as I took another sip of coffee.

"Thanks…" She smiled again. Three for three now, guess we're on a roll.

I knew it was going to be a long road of healing, but I knew eventually one day she would be OK and I knew that I would stop at nothing until she had a fulfilling, happy life.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Did you like Sams POV? I won't make him overly nice, in the future, but I figured this Chapter was more about his feelings, which would be more or so awkward in the beginning. Please review and let me know what you thought!


	4. Mean

**Author Note:** Hey Everyone! Thank you for your support so far! I appreciate it more than you know! I hope you like this chapter, kind of puts an interesting spin on things. Also in the coming chapters I will get into what happened to Charlie and how she is dealing with it… like I said earlier I am still a bit rusty on the writing front. But I have so many ideas for this story its ridiculous lol

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own ideas I incorporate. The characters and original plot belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just play with them.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Mean

I had been living with Sam for almost four months now. It was awkward and weird at first. Outside of homeschooling, much of which I did myself, we barely said anything to each other. We enjoyed each other's company though; we watched movies together, hiked together and did chores together. We were in a way 'comfortable' with one another.

I had gained weight and my skin no longer had the sallow complexion nor did the dark circles remain. I also attended weekly counseling sessions. Things had started to look up.

It wasn't until today, that things went wrong.

I had been preparing tonight's dinner. Sam randomly decided that we should have an impromptu last minute get together with the pack. His explanation was that he just wanted to spend some time with the guys and give me a chance to get to know the girls, socialize.

"They'll be here in a few, is the stuff ready to go on the grill?" Sam asked as he walked to the living room, he sounded annoyed. He was most definitely a little off today. I first noticed it this morning when I had breakfast alone. It was the first time I'd ever had breakfast by myself since moving here. It was like our unspoken ritual; every morning he would make us breakfast and I would clean up. Today though, I came down to an empty kitchen and Sam nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, just about done." I said covering the last tray with tinfoil. I quickly cleaned up the kitchen and wiped down the counters. Perfect. I heard the faint sound of car doors slamming, the pack was here.

"I'm gonna go wash up quick Sam," I let him know. I headed to the bathroom to make sure I didn't look haggard. I took my hair out of the messy bun I had it in and shook it loose. I checked over my appearance, no stains, no wrinkles. Good. I tucked a few wisps of hair behind my ear and started to head out of the bathroom. That's when I heard the girls out in the kitchen, the four of them we're chit-chatting and pouring themselves wine. I was about to step out and greet them when I heard my name…

"I don't get why Bella is here?" I heard the first one say.

"Me either but rumor has it she's the little tart Sam imprinted on and that's why he left Leah two years ago." The second one sounded like she stepped right of Mean Girls.

"She's not even Native American" Another chimed in.

"I know that she and Jacob have a history. I personally think she is just fucking Sam so she can stay here and spy on Jacob. He said she's Obseesssseddddd with him and has been her whole life, since they were kids." That must have been Abby, Jacobs imprint. I had yet to meet any of the guys girlfriends, but at this point I wasn't sure I wanted to meet them.

I could hear the group of them snicker at Abby's last comments. She couldn't be more wrong and I really didn't understand why she was being so mean. I hadn't even met them and they were already forming opinions about me and who I am as a person.

For the first time in months, my heart sunk.

"Are you serious?" A different voice than the first three asked.

"Yup" Abby quipped "She is delusional. She even told Sam that Jacob beat her just so Sam would get mad at him and push him out of the pack. Jacob said she lost it when he broke the news that he imprinted on me. He had only been hanging around with her out of pity." She informed them.

I was trapped. I wanted to run to my room, but that would mean I'd have to walk through the kitchen to get to the stair. Abby continued on her tare "Oh and you know what else, Leah came back to the rez this morning, for good. I guess she and Sam have been talking about trying things again but she refuses to move back here with Bella under his roof." She finished.

"What do you mean you guess?" One of the other girls questioned her. Finally someone's in my corner.

"I mean, I overheard Leah and Sam talking, he just doesn't know how to get the little tart out of his house. Afraid she'll go all sorts of crazy like she did with Jacob." I couldn't take it anymore. I mustered up the courage to quickly walk through the kitchen, I didn't even look at them once, I did hear their chatter stop as I entered the kitchen and then I heard the faint whispers once I reached the top of the steps.

I turned down to direction of my bedroom, but not before being met with a "wall" of Sam.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I um was just going to change my clothes." I lied.

"What's wrong with what you have on?" He countered. Damn it.

"I just feel like I should change." I pressed. I didn't like that he wasn't letting me pass.

"I think you look just fine, come on lets go down." He said gesturing toward the stairs.

I stood there, frozen. I didn't want to go down there, I just wanted to go into my room and hide. I didn't want to tell Sam about what the girls were saying either. I didn't want him to think I was weak any more.

"Come on Bella," Sam looked and sounded slightly irritated now.

"Sam please..." I pleaded.

He shot me a dirty look and took off down the stairs.

I felt the old familiar prickle in the back of my nose, my eyes started to sting as the welled up with tears. I wanted to just curl up in a ball and die. I ran to my room, slamming the door and locking it behind me.

They were right. He did want me gone. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. I looked around, my eyes landed on my duffel bag underneath my bed. I pulled it out and threw a few changes of clothes in, my tooth brush and tooth paste and a thing of wipes. I grabbed a wad of cash from underneath my mattress and stuffed it in the duffel bag.

I was going to make my escape out the bathroom window. No one would be on that side of the house and it was right next to a tree I could easily climb down. It wasn't easy at first, I tried my darnedest to NOT look down but inevitably I did and a new wave of fear crashed over me. _Shit._

Slowly but surely I made my way down the tree, only once did my backpack get caught but I easily removed it from the offending branch's clutches. It wasn't until I firmly had both feet on the ground did I notice I wasn't alone.

Once again, I was met with a "wall" of Sam.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, he still sounded irritated but his tone had gotten slightly softer.

"Away." I answered and walked past him. I forgot that wolves had that super hearing, of course he heard me sneaking out.

"Really? And just where are you going to go?" He asked incredulously.

"Home." I snipped. It all made sense, what Abby said, that explains where he was this morning and why he seemed so off all day.

"You are home." He stated as he followed me up the trail that led to the nearest public road.

"This is not my home Sam; this is not home for me." I continued walking a few more steps before I felt his hand wrap around my upper arm and pull me to a stop.

"Ouch Sam you're hurting me" He quickly released me as if he had burned himself.

"Bella knock it off," He sounded even more irritated than before in the house.

"Knock what off Sam?" I questioned "What am I supposed to pretend that I am not an outsider? For the last four months I have felt normal, I haven't felt sad or angry. I don't need you being a jerk to me just because your girlfriend showed up again and my presence is inconveniencing the two of you." I snapped. I never spoke like that towards Sam, EVER.

I expected him to start yelling, but he instead started to chuckle. "You mean Leah?" He asked me. I felt my brows knit together, I knew what I had heard and there was no mistaking it.

"Yeah, didn't she just move back so you two could work things out?" I asked.

He continued to chuckle "Bella, where would you get an idea like that?" He asked. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I felt that same prickle from earlier started at the back of my nose as the tears welled up in my eyes again.

"I don't know. Jacob's girlfriend was saying that you and Leah had met this morning to talk and she overheard Leah say she refused to live under your roof again while I was still here." I explained, trying harder not to cry anymore.

"Bella," I felt his thumb and index finger lightly touch my chin, bringing me to lift my head and look at him. I tried to avert my eyes to something else. "Look at me please," he said softly "Leah is my cousin and she refused to stay here because she felt like she would be intruding on your territory." He explained.

"What?" I asked, confused. "But Abby said you two were trying to fix things?" I questioned.

"Fix things between myself and her mother. Her mother, my Aunt, was upset that I respected my mother's wishes to be cremated and have her ashes released from the top of the cliff at the beach." He focused his eyes on the ground "She wanted to have a proper funeral, but my mother wasn't like that. She said she just wanted to fly away in the wind when it was her time." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Sam" I offered "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions" I felt bad. Really, really bad. I just reacted instead of giving Sam the benefit of the doubt. I guess its part of being young though, the foolishness doesn't wear off until later in life.

"It's not your fault Bella, you believed what you were told." He said as he raked his fingers through his hair. I swallowed over the lump in my throat and decided to tell him the truth in how I "heard" it.

"I wasn't exactly told …" I started.

"Oh?" He looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I went into the bathroom to wash up and as I started to come out I heard the girls talking…. About me and you and how I was just in the way." I was selective about what I said, now that I knew Abby had lied about Leah and Sam. She probably lied about him imprinting on me, though that would explain why he was so welcoming, but I didn't want to sound like a complete fool so I chose to leave it out.

"Oh she did, did she?" He raised his eyebrows. Uh oh. "Did she say anything else?" he asked looking me in the eyes. I knew I couldn't lie to him, he'd be able to tell right away. Only once, when I first moved in did I try lying to him, telling him I was fine and he knew right away that I was lying.

"She did…" I started again. I didn't want to explain this any further though, I needed a way out.

"And?" He asked impatiently "Bella?"

I knew the overall odds of me running away and getting away were slim to none. I also knew that I was not going to be leaving this spot until I told him everything, whether I wanted to or not. Rather annoyed by this I sighed, he wants to know everything, he can know everything. I began to answer him.

"I'll just start from the beginning. She basically said Leah was back to work things out between you two and wouldn't come here unless I left. She also said that you had dumped her two years ago because you imprinted on me. And apparently I am fucking you just so I can stay here and spy on her and Jacob because I am delusional and obsessed with him at the fact that I can't have him. She also told the other girls that I lied to you to and told you Jacob beat me up so you would push him out of the pack because I am jealous." I finished, winded from not taking a breath.

Sam erupted into laughter.

"How is any of that funny?" I snapped.

"It couldn't be further from the truth. However, I am going to deal with her." His laughter dissipated as he finished talking.

"How?" I asked nervously.

"You don't need to worry about it" he leaned down and kissed my forehead. It felt all tingly where his lips pressed. This was weird. He was so much older, how could he have possibly imprinted on me? I knew eventually my questions would be answered, but the more I thought about it the more uptight I got.

"Let's head back and eat some dinner. We'll talk more tonight about the imprinting." It was like he read my mind. He probably could. Fuck. He squeezed my shoulder and then suddenly scooped me up in his arms and started to carry me.

"Um, excuse me?" I looked up at him a little confused.

"You walk too slow and you're gonna end up killing yourself on the way back. You barely made it out here." I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Brat…." I mock pouted.

"You don't wanna meet the brat in me." He informed me.

"Oh really?" I asked disbelieving.

"Yup, cause he does things like this" Before I knew it Sam tickled my sides gently, causing me to burst into a fit of laughter. He did stop after a moment and continued walking. I glared at him, I wish he'd put me down.

"You can look at me like that all you want," He stated "But we both know who the boss is here," He smirked, adjusting me a little more against his chest.

"We'll see about that" I informed him. I rested my head against his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart as we walked or well he walked. I knew that it hadn't fully hit me yet, the news of being Sam's imprint, but I knew that it finally gave me the puzzle piece that had been missing for so long.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you guys think? Too soon? Let me know!


	5. Nightmare

**Author Note: **Hey everyone! Thank you all for your support thus far! I truly appreciate the input! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's from Sam's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for my own idea's that I incoperate, the chacters and original story belong to Stephanie Meyer I just play with them!

* * *

**Chapter Five: ** Nightmare

As we neared the house I could hear the faint cackle of Abby's laugh. I felt Bella tense in my arms. My blood started to boil, _just who the fuck does Abby think she is coming into our home and saying the things she said?_

"Here, I'm gonna put you down, go up to your room and stay there till I come up for you." I said as I set Bella down. She nodded and hurried into the house. I waited until I heard her bedroom door shut and then started around to the back of the house.

"YOU." My voice dropped into what I would call the human "Alpha" register.

Everyone went silent. The only thing making a sound was a boat off in the distance. All eyes were on me, especially Abby's little twit looked scared shitless. I waited for Jacob to start on me but surprisingly he didn't move a muscle. I glanced at him; it was clear he knew his Imprint had fucked up and that he was in no position to stand up to the Alpha.

I stepped closer towards Abby, closing the small gap between us but I remained standing upright.

"If you DARE, speak to or of my Imprint, again in which the manner you did earlier…." I stared her down more, to the point where I saw her visibly swallow over the lump in her throat. "I swear to you… that I will become your… WORST. FUCKING. NIGHTMARE. " I could feel Jacob tensing behind me but he knew better.

"Do I make myself clear?" That time I bent down slightly towards her. She nodded feverishly. Twit was scared shitless.

"Good." I patted her on the head before standing upright again. I slowly turned and started to walk towards the house, until I heard it… It took maybe 7 seconds and I immediately turned and closed the gap between Abby and myself before she could blink. There is one thing I love about being the Alpha, I have the pack mindset even in human form, I can also hear pack Imprint's thoughts as well… The pack was well aware of this trait as it frustrated them that I was the only one with this ability.

_Fucking Dick. Just wait till you leave her alone you dumb mutt; I'll give her a beating to whine about. _

Embry and Jacob were the first to see the look upon my face. They knew immediately that I heard something I didn't like, at all. This time I made sure I got down on her level and mere inches from her up turned snot nose. There was something about her that was just not good, it didn't matter if she smiled, that evil impureness still remained.

"You touch her... ONE fucking hair out of place on her head! There will be consequences! Now get out of my sight and off my property!" I snapped at her.

"Everyone get your shit and go. Patrols are as usual for the rest of the week. Do not come here, do not ask to come here, do not just show up and do not call here. I will meet with you a week from today in the fields regular time." I turned and headed up the steps into the house.

"Sam…" I heard Jacob call from behind. I stopped, turning to face him.

"Sam I'm sorry about the things Abby said, I will deal with her." I would have believed him had he not acted like a complete jackass for the last four months.

I turned and headed into the house without a word. I had already said my piece and Jacob knew that I would still deal with Abby whether he wanted that or not. I sighed, and reminded myself the rest of the week was going to be ours and no one was to disrupt it.

I could faintly hear Bella pacing back and forth in her room. I hated when she felt like this, it was wrong, she shouldn't ever feel that way in the one place she is the safest.

I knocked on her door before opening it.

"You ok?" I asked. She was chewing on the edge of her thumb nervously. I slowly walked over to the window seat and sat down.

"Com'ere " I motioned for her to sit on the seat next to me. She didn't hesitate, carefully tucking one leg underneath her tiny frame as she sat there.

"I'm sorry Sam I- " I cut her off, she did not need to apologize. "Bella don't, this was not your fault. Abby had no right to come into your home and say the things she said about you." I reminded her.

I could see the gears turning in her brain. I knew she wanted to know more about the imprinting. I knew that I had to tell her carefully, in order not to frighten her. The Elders even said that it wasn't unusual for the Alpha to imprint on someone much younger than himself. The rest of the pack, however, usually had a three to five year age gap with the male being older.

"So what does this mean for …" she started "us…" she had a hard time making eye contact. Nerves.

"It means that I am here to be whatever you need/want me to be. I am not a servant though. I am still the Alpha and I primarily hold Dominance over you and the rest of the pack." I informed her.

"Basically you order me around…." She looked irritated at that.

"Not exactly." I sighed "I am the Alpha, which means I am the boss regardless, especially here." I gently pointed to the spot on the left side of her chest. She looked down at my finger, slowly looking up at me, wide-eyed. It was like she just figured it all out.

"I wish you had told me instead of just using it to your advantage!" She snapped at me. Great, here we go. She continued on her rant, getting up from her spot and pacing the room once again. She was cute when she's mad.

"Sam are you even listening to me? I may only be 17 but I am not stupid and I am not going to let you order me around like a child."

"Isabella, enough!" I used deeper Alpha voice. She jumped slightly and quieted.

"Whether you like it or not I imprinted on you. There is nothing you or I or the elders can do about it. I am here to be whatever you need me to be, but I first and foremost will always protect you and ensure your safety and if that means 'ordering you around' then so be it…" I looked down at my feet; I swear this was more awkward for me than her.

I silently waited for her to respond. When this first happened, I mean, when I first imprinted on her two years ago I hated myself. I thought it was wrong on every level. Why would a grown man imprint on a teenager? I tried to reject the imprint but it just hurt, not your normal 'hurt' but an unimaginable hurt that doesn't loosen its grip until you give in to it.

"I'm not worried about the imprint Sam. I'm just confused as to why 'me'?" she said softly. I too often wondered "why her" it didn't make sense. She wasn't of Quilette decent; she was as pale as they come. Her dark chocolate cherry locks formed into perfect loose ringlets. And she had these beautiful honey-brown doe eyes. The elders concluded that it must be the work of our ancient ancestors.

"I am too…" I agreed "It bothered me a lot at first Bella, but everything happens for a reason… so we make the best of what we've got and we'll figure this out. It won't be easy but if we give it our best then I think the rest will fall into place." I tried to reassure her.

I studied her silently waiting for her response again. She looked like she was thinking, almost arguing with herself. She picked at a spot on her pant leg for a moment before finally letting out a small nervous sigh.

"So if I … did something would you promise not to freak out?" she asked. Ok now I was confused.

"Like?" I asked.

Not a moment later did she plant a small little peck on my lips, before returning to her spot on the window seat. Her face visibly flushed and she resumed picking at a spot on her pant leg.

"Alrighty then…." I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair, I stood up and began to pace like Bella had earlier.

"We can't do that yet, you're not eighteen yet. Fuck. It wouldn't be right." I didn't want to look at her. I knew she must have been mortified.

"Bella I'm sorry… I don't want you to think I don't want to, but I can't..." I told her. I truly felt bad, the pang of rejection she felt radiated throughout my body. That's the other thing about imprinting, you can feel your imprint's deepest emotions.

"It's ok Sam," she finally spoke "If its ok with you I'd like to go wash up and start dinner." Fuck. She wanted me out of that room and away from her being as soon as possible. I started to head out of the room, but her hand caught mine and pulled me to a stop. I looked down at her, she looked me in the eyes and then threw her arms around me and buried her face into my chest.

I don't know how long we stood there, I silently rubbed her back and rested my cheek upon her head. It felt oddly comfortable, a year ago I can guarantee neither one of us would have even entertained the idea.

"I wanna lay down Sam," she said softly as she let go. She went over to her bed and crawled under the covers.

"Not hungry?" I asked her.

"No, just tired…" she closed her eyes and settled into her pillow.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go clean up, I'll check on you in a bit." I started to walk out the door.

"Sam…" she called just as I was about to shut the door.

"Yes ?" I asked, I knew it would irritate her a little.

"Stay with me…please" The man and brain in me said no, to just go down stairs and do whatever it was you were gonna do. But the wolf in me had other ideas.

"I'll be right here if you need me." I sat on the window seat. I sighed and leaned back against the frame and looked up at the moon. It really did baffle me how things played out these past few years. From phasing to imprinting to vampires. It was like a story book came to life and I was thrust right into the middle of it.

"Sam…" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Bella…" I replied.

"I love you…" she whispered. I felt my insides tense, the wolf was happy, while I struggled to come to terms with the specifics outlining our relationship. However, I do know one thing…. The girl in the bed across the room was the one thing I live and breathed for…before I knew it, I was out cold, snoring away.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you thought! =)


	6. Getting to know you

**Author Note:** Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the delay! I've been dealing with migraine issues the last couple of weeks so it made it kinda hard to look at a computer screen for too long. Anyway, this chapter kinda fills in the gaps for other parts of the story. It also pushes it further along, that way I can get into the other idea's I have for it! =) Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my own ideas, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just play with them!

* * *

**Chapter Six: **Getting to know you

It had been three days since the incident, actually to be more specific, since I dropped the "L" bomb on Sam. We had barely spoken a word to one another and it was getting rather uncomfortable to say the least.

The morning after the whole debacle, I awoke to an empty room and soon discovered an empty house too. It wasn't until noon that day that I saw Sam, we ate lunch silently. The only time we spoke was when we determined dinner or what to watch on TV but other than that it was nothing but dodging each other. I get Sam's hesitation. Who wouldn't? The age gap between us was more than enough to raise eyebrows. And not to mention in which the circumstances I wound up living here too.

I sighed and tucked a loose curl behind my ear. I had been working on dinner for the past twenty minutes, though it was more like trying to just get a damn jar of pickles open. I finally gave up and firmly set the jar down on the counter, returning my focus to the other more important aspects of cooking the meal.

I didn't hear Sam come in nor did I notice his presence until he gruffly said "Here.." his hand outstretched with the now open jar of pickles. I studied his face, only making eye contact for a brief second. His look was not pleased. I quickly averted my eyes back to my tasks at hand.

"Thank you Sam…" I said softly. I didn't want him to know that I felt rejected, foolish, stupid for my sordid attempt at kissing him. I clearly had not listened or perhaps not wanted to "listen" to everything he had said to me thus far. In hind-sight, everything Sam said pretty much summed up he didn't want the imprint but he didn't fight it because it hurt too much. I almost had to wonder if the positive talks we had in regards to the imprint, was just the inner-wolf in him playing off the imprint.

"Bella…" he started. I quickly tried to find a distraction, something to make him think he didn't have my full attention. Petty and immature I know, but I have my reasons.

"I want to talk to you about the other night," He didn't make eye contact, just focused on a spot on the floor.

"Why?" I asked. I knew my tone sounded irritated.

"Because, we need to talk about it." His voice was firm. I tried to study his body-language out of the corner of my eye. His tall, lean form was relaxed and at ease from what I could see. Maybe I didn't have to be so nervous after all. It wasn't like he was going to hurt me, then again I thought the same thing about Jacob too.

"Ok, then let's talk." I said sounding rather annoyed. I just wanted to get it over with. We both knew this was an awkward situation, so why we needed to continue awkward behavior with one another was beyond me. I finished putting the chicken in their foil bags and placed them in the oven.

"Like I said the other night, I will be here for you, to be whatever you need me to be." He said as I sat down at the kitchen table, putting more space between us. It was really a subconscious thing. Any time I spoke with one of the guys and it had the potential to illicit anger I kept my distance.

"Ok…" I knew he could tell I really didn't want to be talking but he continued anyway.

"Right now, we can't do those things. Believe me, I want to but I know my mother and your father would not approve." He was right. Charlie wouldn't approve and if he were still alive I'm sure Sam would be staring down the barrel of his shot-gun instead of lecturing me in the kitchen.

"Alright…" I wasn't really agreeing with him, just confirming that I understood what he meant.

"You know you can knock it off with the one-word answers." He said bluntly. His soft caring voice had been replaced with a tone of frustration. I knew it was the wolf in him reacting to my responses. Sam was no longer leaning against the counter but now standing in front of me. His form was much taller and bigger from this view point.

"Sam I don't know what say…" I hesitated, trying to find an object to focus on before continuing. "I … I guess I feel foolish. I know what you're saying though." I finally found the courage to make eye contact with him.

"It's alright…" His eyes were deep black pools, almost impossible to read. "Soon enough things will change and we will go from there." He leaned down, his eyes studied mine. I was sure he was going to kiss me, even though it was wrong. But instead he smiled and planted a big kiss on my forehead. "After all, age is just a number…" He smirked and went to go wash up before dinner.

_Brat._

* * *

The next four months went by fast but the final three months leading to my eighteenth birthday seemed to drag, mostly due to daylight savings. There had been little to no confrontation with Abby and I had developed a new friendship with Leah. Life was… good. I hated the fact it was still light out at 8:45PM. But as mid-August approached the days started to get shorter and the humidity seemed to dissipate.

I was cleaning my room when I noticed the calendar. It was August 13th, one month until my 18th birthday. One month until Sam and I could explore this attraction further. For all we know he could just be a big-brother-protector like figure in my life, rather than my spouse. However, according to the Elders that is just not the way it worked. Several times I had been invited to sit in on council meetings. Most of the others in the pack weren't in attendance, except for once.

The elders explained what Sam had already explained to me. That it was just the way it worked and they themselves weren't sure why Sam imprinted on me but there was a reason and someday we would know.

In a couple of days it would be the one year anniversary of Charlie's death. I can't say in the past year though that I really thought about him. I distinctly remember the exact moment I found out. It was an over-whelming sense of relief yet sadness. I knew that Charlie did love me on some level, but the past seventeen years had been hell more than I cared to admit.

I wanted everyone to think everything between us was perfect. They already felt bad for Charlie because of the loss of my mother during my birth but also because I was the spitting image of her and constantly served as a reminder of what took her life.

He never beat me but he did make sure his words hit just as hard. I spent most of my time locked in my room away from him not by my doing of course. My door had been fashioned with a lock on the outside. If Charlie was having a "tough day" then it was in my room I would be. Out of sight. Out of mind. I never told anyone about what happened. Not even Jacob. I knew Edward suspected something was off about my living arraignments but he never pressed the issue. I would often use the excuse that I was sick and that is why I couldn't leave my room. I dared not risk the chance of Charlie opening my door and finding me gone.

I often wondered how I ended up with Edward and Jacob. I guess the saying is true girls do seek out men that remind them of their fathers. Both of them were arrogant, moody and had a tendency to fly off the handle at the slightest upset. Edward never got physical, but Jacob had, even though it was supposedly an accident.

After the "accident" with Jacob… Charlie changed his tune a little. I hadn't been locked away since and he seemed to just focus his attentions on work and me getting better. Even if my pain was the source of his distraction it was better than being locked away. Jacob's excuse was that I had fallen from a barn loft at one of his friend's houses. He said I had fallen in between a tight space and large thick nails protruding from the wall had done the damage to my torso. Charlie bought it.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Sam come in the room.

"Bella…" His voice startled me causing me to nearly flip my computer chair over. He gracefully caught me thought before I tilted too far back. I could hear him trying to stifle his laughter.

"Brat." I retorted. He shot me a glare.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go for a walk?" He asked trying to still hold back his laughter.

"To where though? It's dark out already." I said pointedly. Sam knew I didn't like the dark at all and that I would avoid it at all costs.

"Just down the dock, there is a meteor shower tonight." He started to head towards the door. He also knew I was a sucker for things like that too. I followed him, grabbing my hoodie from my bed post along the way.

We sat down at the dock in silence for quite a while, just waiting for the shower to start. We weren't uncomfortable with the silence, it was surprisingly content. It wasn't until I felt eight legs darting across the top of my thigh did I make a sound. I screamed and tried to brush it off and stand up at the same time.

I failed, miserably. In mere seconds I managed to stand and take too far of a step backward and fall right into the water. At least the spider was gone now. I tried to resurface and had almost made it when I was jerked to a halt. Some part of my clothing had become hooked on the dock. I tried not to panic, I just needed to pull hard enough to tear whatever was stuck. I tried and tried but it wouldn't budge.

I heard a muffled crash… Sam. His hands were around my arms trying to pull me up. I was running out breath. As it started to become hazy I felt myself being pulled free. I coughed the second we surfaced. I couldn't catch my breath. He pulled me to the shore and titled me onto my side as I threw up the sea water.

I sat up slowly, resting on my elbows. "Holy shit!" I said through gasped breaths. It took a moment to realize I was in just my bra and shorts. I sat up quickly and covered my chest.

"We need to get you a bubble." Sam said catching his breath as well, he plunked down next me. He didn't seem bothered by my lack of clothing. Thank God it was dark out; he wouldn't have to see the unsightly scars marring my flesh.

"I'm gonna go get changed." I tried to stand but his hand caught my arm and pulled me back down to the sand. I could barely see his face from the porch light. What I could see though, is his eyes studying the unsightly scars.

"When did he do that?" He asked softly but his tone was still firm. We had been in this situation before and he backed off when I refused to answer, I think it was because we weren't very comfortable around each other just yet.

"It was a long time ago…" I tried not to think about it most of the time. It was one of the worst types of pain imaginable. I knew the scars would never fade, even the dermatologist confirmed it.

"I know that Bella, but I still want to know when and why he did it." He countered. I could feel his eyes studying me, looking for anything that might help give it away. I felt compelled to tell him but my brain didn't want to and that was when I just blurted it out.

"He got mad when I didn't want to do 'stuff' with him." I swallowed over the lump in my throat "I called him a 'disgusting pig' and he phased but it wasn't until he pawed the air that his claws hit me." I held my breath. I had never told anyone the truth before about it.

"Here..." Sam stood and quickly scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the house. I probably told him too much. He carried me up to my bedroom and set me down. "We're not done talking, get changed and come down to the living room." I couldn't stand that. He constantly ordered me around, I had even brought it to his attention on more than one occasion that I didn't appreciate it. I think it was an alpha thing though…

I changed into some warm PJ's and headed back down to the living room, I figured if I got there quick and started watching a movie Sam wouldn't bother pressing the issue. However, by the time I reached the living room I noticed Sam was already there waiting. _Fuck._

I quickly sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over me, like it was going to shield me from him. Sam had changed himself into pair of flannel PJ pants, no shirt, as usual. I was jealous of the fact he was toasty 108 degrees all the time yet the wind blew and I could catch a cold.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, playing dumb.

"I want to know what he really did to you, not the bull shit story." He said bluntly.

I swallowed over the hard lump in my throat and tried to come up with something. _This was not going to be easy…_

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
